Prince
by HananaHanaji14
Summary: Disaat Arslan bimbang, Daryun datang. Disaat Arslan membutuhkan bantuan, Daryun datang. Seperti sudah digariskan Daryun selalu ada untuk Arslan. Dan kali ini ia mampu menghapus kegundahan Sang Pangeran#buagh*badsummary. Cover bukan punya saya.


"Kalau aku jadi raja, apa aku bisa mengatur negara ini ya?"

.

.

.

.

.  
Baru di fandom Arslan Senki haha. Yoroshiku.

.

.

RnR?

.

.

Daryun berniat cari angin di atas menara setelah adu debat dengan Narsus masalah 'estetika'. Sudah tau dia tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan perdebatan sepele tersebut, namun masih saja ia lakukan.

"Aku juga tidak tau siapa orang tuaku."

Ketika suara familiar masuk ke gendang telinganya, otaknya mencerna apa yang dimaksud suara itu. Matanya dengan cepat mencari sumber yang mengeluarkannya.

Punggung kecilnya yang memikul beban segunung, terkadang bergetar ketika melihat kejinya dunia, terlalu rapuh untuk disentuh kenyataan perang. Pangeran baik hatinya yang sekarang tengah bimbang, mengelus kepala Azrael sebagai pelampiasannya.

Ia jadi teringat saat pertama kali ia bertemu bocah itu di kerajaan.

.

Flashback  
Setelah memenuhi panggilan Raja Andragoras III, ia berjalan keluar istana dan berpapasan dengan sobatnya Narsus yang saat itu masih di Kerajaan. Mereka berbincang sebentar, kemudian Narsus pamit ingin ke bagian Sekertariat Kerajaan.

Rasa diawasi yang dirasakan oleh Daryun dari tadi akhirnya ia keluarkan. Ia menoleh ke ujung pilar dekat koridor, di sana tengah menyembul surai putih dengan jubah ungu. Malu malu melihat ke arahnya, lalu tiba tiba hilang.

Dengan tatapan heran, Daryun mendekati pilar itu, melongok sedikit sekedar melihat apa yang ada dibalik pilar itu.

Bocah sembilan tahun tengah duduk menyandari tembok pilar, memainkan jarinya selayak orang gugup diatas kedua tempurung lututnya yang disatukan dengan wajah tak santai. Daryun berjalan ke hadapannya.

"Apa ada yang anda butuhkan dari saya?" tanya Daryun sopan.

Anak tadi gelagapan. Ia tengok kanan kiri sambil menggigit jari telunjuknya. Setelah itu ia memainkan rambutnya yang tergerai panjang sebahu.

Daryun masih menerka wajah anak itu. "Apakah pangeran yang tengah dibicarakan itu anda?" tanya Daryun hati hati.

Anak itu mengangguk cepat. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali terlihat bimbang.

"Kau tidak bersama pelayanmu?" tanya Daryun berlutut, menyamakan kepalanya dengan anak itu. Anak itu menggeleng.

"...Pa... para pelayan sedang sibuk menyiapkan sambutan bagi tamu kehormatan... kalau aku minta tolong pada mereka sekarang, mereka nanti malah jadi repot."

Daryun bisa menangkap hal tersirat dari kata kata pangeran. "Jadi kau mau minta tolong apa?"

Ia terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya ia menunjukkan sabuk dan pedang kepada Daryun.

"Tadi aku melepasnya sebentar saat berada di perpustakaan. Sekarang aku tidak tau cara memakainya."

Awalnya Daryun melongo, lalu ia tertawa kecil. "Agar mudah, kau lepas dulu jubahmu."

Daryun melepas jubah ungu pangeran, melilitkan sabuk dipinggangnya, lalu menyimpan pedang di sabuknya. Kembali ia pakaikan jubah ungunya.

"Nah, nanti kau harus mengingat cara memakainya ya. Kau akan melayani raja di medan perang nanti, dan kau akan menjadi pengganti raja, jadi kau harus bisa memakainya sendiri."

Daryun menggaruk tengkuknya, "Yah... tapi itu masih lama sih..."

"Kalau aku jadi raja, apa aku bisa mengatur negara ini ya?" katanya ragu.

Daryun menepuk kepalanya, "Menjadi seorang raja tidak boleh ragu. Ingat itu ya."

Pangeran mengangguk. Daryun membungkuk pamit. Ia akan melangkah keluar jikalau tidak dihentikan Pangeran yang menarik pelan ujung jubahnya.

"Ano... aku tidak bisa memakai pita... biasanya aku pakai karet." Pangeran memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang tidak menarik jubah kepada Daryun. Pita putih terjuntai di sana.

Daryun terkekeh kecil. "Menghadaplah ke belakang." Pangeran menurut. Daryun segera mengikatkan pita itu pada rambut Pangeran.

"Terima kasih..."

"Daryun."

"Terima kasih Daryun!" senangnya, kemudian kaki kanannya ke belakang, kedua tangannya mengangkat sedikit jubahnya sendiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Daryun. Setelah itu ia berlari riang.

Daryun terus melihat punggung kecilnya yang kian menjauh.

.  
.

Ia terkekeh mengingatnya. Sekarang pangeran yang ia temui sudah besar. Segera Daryun menghampirinya. Belum juga orang itu menoleh. Dengan jarak semeter, ia berhenti.

"Angin musim dingin tak bagus untuk anda, pangeran."

"Daryun." panggilnya menoleh kepada Daryun.

Terlihat refleksi dilemma pada mata Arslan yang entah mengapa lebih memilih melihat lantai menara dibanding lawan bicaranya. "Nee..." ia agak ragu untuk meneruskannya.

"Daryun. Menurutmu aku ini apa?"

Azrael mengepakkan sayapnya pergi, tak ingin mengganggu urusan mereka. Daryun tersenyum sejenak. Sekilas ia dapat melihat kegundahan tersampir tipis di wajahnya. Ia berlutut.

"Pangeran Arslan bagi saya, Daryun, adalah satu satunya pangeran yang saya abdikan, tidak yang lain."

Daryun menatap Arslan dengan senyuman yang seolah berkata 'Tak apa, tak usah gundah.' dan mengatakan kelanjutannya.

"Apa begitu tidak apa apa, pangeran?"

Arslan hanya terdiam. Seakan kabut hatinya mulai terkikis, menghasilkan air mata yang tak terbendung.

Kakinya otomatis bergerak. Rambutnya terkibar. Tangannya terbuka. Langsung saja Arslan menyambar leher Daryun. Ia terisak disana.

Daryun membalasnya. Mengelus puncak anak muda berumur 14 tahun itu. "Menjadi seorang raja tidak boleh ragu, ingat itu ya, Pangeran."

Arslan terkikik kecil. "Terima kasih, Daryun."

"Tak perlu berterima kasih."

HAHAHA  
Maaf  
Nah jadi gini. Saya sedih ff indo arslan cuma sdikit. Jadi saya bantuin banyak banyakin. Gitu aja sih sebenernya. Tapi jujur saya lebih suka Elam sama Arslan daripada sama Daryun/heh. Soalnya apa? Iya kalo Daryun kayak ilustrasinya sapa tuh... Tanaka ya kalo gak salah. Yang dijadiin anime tapi tahun 1995-an. Pokoknya Daryunnya rambutnya pendek aja lah. Nah itu mendingan. Nah kalo ilustrasinya Arakawa tuh... Daryunnya ga punya poni... uhukjelekuhuk.

.  
Sama saya pen lihat ff nya Shoukoku no Altair ga ada. Adanya di archive your own ta apa lah. Itu juga cuma 2-_-"  
Yodah gitu aja. Fav? Foll? Review? Terserah.  
Bye bye


End file.
